


Velcro

by Tabata



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo essere finiti a letto insieme, Dave e Rose decidono di non preoccuparsi del minuscolo dettaglio che sono fratelli e di continuare su questa strada. La cosa funziona finché Rose non rischia la vita per salvare quella di Dave durante un attacco a sorpresa di Jack. Dave decide di lasciarla e tutti i troll intervengono per salvare la situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velcro

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, è ispirata a [questo meme](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/40017.html?thread=1966929#t1966929), però l'ho interpretato come volevo io. Inoltre, è stata scritta per: la sfida dello Zodiaco (Raccolte) di [Fiumi di parole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/), le BadWrong Weeks (Incest) di [Mari di challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e per il tema #90: Avvolgi il tuo cuore col mio di [500themes](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

**VELCRO**

**Day One: Write ~~ten lines~~ of a dialogue between two characters who had ~~drunken~~ sex last night and are not talking about it. Ever.**

Quando Dave si presenta nel laboratorio la mattina dopo, lo fa con gli occhiali calcati sul naso ancora più del solito e l'aria di uno che vuole a tutti costi apparire perfettamente a suo agio e non ci riesce. Soprattutto quando vede che nella stanza c'è soltanto Rose. "'Giorno," mugugna tra un finto sbadiglio e l'altro, sedendosi il più lontano possibile da lei.  
"Buongiorno," risponde Rose, pronunciando la parola per intero e dimostrandosi padrona di se stessa molto meglio di lui, anche se Dave lo vede nel modo in cui le trema la mano quando gira le pagine del grosso tomo che ha davanti che qualcosa non va anche per lei.  
"Dormito bene?" Le chiede, tirando il mantello che gli è rimasto incastrato sotto il sedere. Ci sono momenti in cui essere il cavaliere del tempo fa schifo al cazzo. Tipo sempre. Sì, certo, andare avanti e indietro sulle linee temporali sembra una gran figata quando non sai che il tutto si riduce ad impilare copie morte di se stessi e a portare tutto il giorno il vestito più ridicolo che si possa immaginare.  
"Come un ghiro," risponde Rose, allungando una mano pallida a recuperare la tazza di té e portandola alle labbra. Gli occhi di Dave restano incollati a quel movimento e per quanto vorrebbe allontanare lo sguardo, non ci riesce. Nonostante gli occhiali e il fatto che è girata, Rose se ne accorge. "Vogliamo continuare ad ignorare il fatto che abbiamo approfittato di un'insolita benché in qualche modo annunciata situazione di estrema intimità tra di noi per lasciarci andare ad un rapporto di tipo sessuale che ci ha soddisfatti sul momento ma che risulta alquanto imbarazzante adesso che siamo di nuovo alla luce del sole?"  
"No, non vogliamo," replica Dave, diventando dello stesso colore del proprio mantello e nascondendo la faccia dietro una tazza da té, benché vuota.  
"In realtà sarebbe utile, da un punto di vista psicologico intendo, discutere del fatto che il problema principale – ossia la nostra consaguineità o somiglianza genetica se vogliamo – non ci ha nemmeno sfiorati e siamo più imbarazzati da un atto tutto sommato naturale che non dalla situazione contingente in cui lo stesso è avvenuto."  
Dave emette un mugolio improbabile che forse solo lei – della miriade di persone che abitano l'asteroide – ha mai sentito uscire dalle sue labbra. "Sarebbe utile come una pedata nei denti, Rose. Anzi, forse la pedata nei denti sarebbe più utile."  
"Facevo solo per dire. Parlarne potrebbe aiutarci a superare questo momento, invece di trascinarcelo dietro per giorni, forse settimane o anche mesi."  
"Sono ben felice di trascinarmelo dietro come fosse il lungo strascico di un bell'abito da sposa di cui mi interessa solo il corpetto, tanto che posso permettermi di indossare lo strascico senza preoccuparmi di come sia fatto, di dove vada ad infilarsi o che si sia incastrato o meno da qualche parte."  
Rose solleva un sopracciglio e si volta così lentamente che sembra un robot e, per un attimo, Dave pensa che la sua testa non si fermerà e girerà di 180 gradi. "Dave, ti sei accorto di esserti appena immaginato vestito da donna, vero?"  
Dave socchiude gli occhi, mugola di nuovo e atterra di faccia sul tavolo con un altro mugolio. "Vattene, strega. Lasciami morire in pace," mugugna. "Influenzi negativamente la mia persona."  
"Quando vorrai parlarne..." commenta lei con un sorriso, chiudendo il libro e alzandosi.  
"Non vorrò parlarne. Non vorrò neanche scriverne. Non vorrò nemmeno disegnare in proposito perché ci sarebbe così poco da disegnare che sarebbe come sprecare un buon foglio e.... oddio, cosa mi hai fatto. Vattene!"  
Rose scuote la testa, e si allontana con il libro sotto braccio mentre Dave ancora si lamenta.

 

**Day Two: Write a scene ~~in four sentences~~ in which two characters bond over something that would seem trivial to a passerby.**

"Credo di aver capito," esclama Kanaya, con quel suo tono pacato che la fa sembrare impassibile anche quando, in effetti, è emozionata per qualcosa. La sua voce non si alza e non si abbassa mai, come se il volume delle sue parole fosse sempre regolato da qualcosa che non dipende nemmeno da lei.  
In certi casi il ritmo della sua parlata è confortante, rassicurante, quasi ipnotico. In altri Rose vorrebbe poterla scuotere e farla urlare, farle esprimere sonoramente quello che riesce benissimo a comunicare con gli occhi.  
"Che cosa?" Le chiede, allontanandosi dal proprio libro per raggiungerla. Fatica a staccare gli occhi dalla pagina che narra le vicende degli Antenati nella scrittura fitta e a tratti per lei ancora incomprensibile dei troll. Ha fatto grandi progressi nell'ultimo anno, adesso riesce a leggere molte cose senza l'aiuto di Kanaya, ma ancora qualcosa le sfugge e le dà fastidio essere consapevole che per quanto legga, impari e cerchi di penetrare i testi che ha davanti, non sarà mai completamente in grado di capirli. Quando si allontana dal foglio, dopo averlo fissato per ore affascinata dalle linee severe delle lettere, ha sempre l'impressione di essere sul punto di capire tutto quello che non ha capito fino a quel momento e di non potersene andare proprio ora. Ma lo fa perché ha imparato a sentire l'entusiasmo di Kanaya anche quando la sua voce non lo dà a vedere.  
"Guarda, non so come ha fatto a sfuggirci." Kanaya le fa cenno di raggiungerla e quando Rose è abbastanza vicina, le sorride, indicandole un punto sul foglio. E' soltanto un numero, che però stravolge tutti i calcoli che hanno fatto finora e ribaltano l'unica teoria alla quale fossero faticosamente riuscite ad arrivare fino a quel momento. A volte Rose pensa che non ci sia niente di così difficile da capire in quei diari ma che lei e Kanaya si distraggano a vicenda, affascinate come sono l'una dall'altra.  
Tutto il trasporto che prova per lei, esplode dal suo corpo quasi contro la sua volontà e si traduce in un abbraccio sincero e travolgente che non è proprio da lei; ma Rose segue l'istinto e stringe le braccia intorno al collo di Kanaya, gridando vittoria.  
Kanaya sgrana gli occhi per tutta quella impetuosità, ma poi i tratti del suo viso si addolciscono, sorride serena e la stringe tra le braccia, imitando il comportamento umano.  
Per un attimo, uno soltanto, non c'è alcuna differenza tra loro.

 

**Day Three: Write ~~seven sentences~~ something from the perspective of a passerby witnessing Day Two's scene.**

Dave è attirato dalle due voci sommesse che bisbigliano nell'altra stanza.  
Sa che dovrebbe farsi gli affari suoi come ha sempre fatto, magari recuperare una tavoletta grafica – ammesso che ne esistano ancora su quell'asteroide – e mettersi a disegnare o a fare una cosa qualunque che lo tenga lontano da quella stanza, ma soprattutto da chi c'è dentro, ma non lo fa. Per qualche motivo non gli riesce più tanto bene starsene per conto suo per lunghi periodi di tempo e uscire dal suo mondo solo quando ha qualcosa di davvero interessante da dire. Rose direbbe che il motivo è che non ha più niente di interessante da dire; glielo farebbe notare con quel tono di voce non impressionato che un po' a Dave dà sui nervi e che un po' invece lo attira da morire perché Rose è gelata come la pioggia che cade continuamente in quel suo stupido paese, ed è altrettanto inavvicinabile. Starle accanto è una sfida continua, forse per questo Dave non può più farne a meno. E' improvvisamente diventata la cosa figa da fare per quelli fighi come lui. E per questo incolpa il gioco, naturalmente. E John e Jack e i troll. Chiunque, insomma, tranne se stesso. Se non fossero mai finiti dentro Skaia, lui avrebbe continuato a vivere felicemente la sua vita senza dover pensare alle donne e ai loro aghi da calza.  
Nonostante tutto, però, si avvicina e sbircia dalla porta. Kanaya e Rose sono quasi sempre le uniche ad occupare il laboratorio: i troll ci hanno passato troppo tempo per trovarvi ancora qualcosa di divertente e lui fa molto volentieri a meno di venire ignorato e sentirsi un cretino mentre quelle due svelano i misteri dell'universo. Non gli piace quando fa lo splendido e tutto il suo splendore va sprecato per colpa di un alfabeto che non è nemmeno umano.  
Rose e Kanaya passano le ore chiuse là dentro e bisbigliano continuamente, tanto che Dave è costretto a sbirciare, non può fare altrimenti, perché non può ignorare il cicaleccio per sempre. Deve alzarsi, andare fino alla porta, darsi del cretino e quindi spingerla quel tanto che basta a vedere dentro.  
Rose e Kanaya lavorano ai due lati opposti del lungo tavolo ma come due pianeti tendono sempre ad orbitarsi intorno per un motivo o per l'altro. Finora Dave ha sempre trovato la cosa incomprensibile. Non che consideri Kanaya disgustosa, naturalmente, ma le femmine aliene non sono il suo genere.  
Adesso, però, quando vedere il braccio color cenere di Kanaya stringersi intorno alla vita di Rose, il contrasto con la pelle lattea di lei gli smuove qualcosa nello stomaco. Pensa distintamente che Rose è sua, non solo della sua specie, del suo pianeta, della sua sezione di gioco. E' sua e basta. E nessuno dovrebbe toccarla.  
Quando ci ripensa, non sa nemmeno lui che cosa gli passa per il cervello. Furioso, richiude la porta un po' troppo forte e non sa che Rose, anche se girata, lo ha visto.

 

**Day Four: Write a character's reaction to someone's love confession ~~in one sentence~~.**

Dave non è mai stato bravo a dire le cose chiaramente, forse perché non ha mai imparato. Avendo sempre vissuto con un fratello – o un padre, o quello che è – elusivo come Bro che non gli dava il tempo di parlare e con il quale, sostanzialmente, si è sempre e solo battuto, comunicando nei rari casi in cui lo facevano, solo attraverso bigliettini sgrammaticati, non ha mai appreso l'arte sottile di guardare un'altra persona negli occhi e spiegargli chiaramente quello che prova. Per questo quando decide di dire tutto a Rose lo fa in maniera confusa e prendendola così alla larga che nemmeno lei, di solito così intuitiva, riesce subito a capire dove voglia andare a parare. All'improvviso si ritrova chiusa dentro una stanza, con lui che blocca la porta con il proprio corpo. Capisce che le cose sono serie quando si leva gli occhiali e coglie il bagliore rosso dei suoi occhi sotto le lunghe ciglia bionde.  
"Senti, in questo gran casino, dovremmo restare uniti, ti pare?" Vaneggia Dave e, dopo un attimo il cappuccio del suo stupido vestito gli dà così fastidio che se lo strappa di dosso con un gesto nervoso. Le ciocche bionde, costrette fino a quel momento, saltano fuori come molle ma, lisce come sono, tornano subito a posto in un caschetto ordinato. Ora, quando lo guarda, Rose può vedere che si somigliano davvero tanto. "Insomma, non voglio essere razzista, Lalonde. Insomma, non sto parlando di misure drastiche qui, tipo andarci giù di seconda guerra mondiale o roba simile. Ma loro lo fanno, capisci? Loro fanno gruppo, sempre. E dovremmo farlo anche noi, voglio dire, io e te perché veniamo dalla buona vecchia Terrra."  
Rose lo osserva con sguardo quasi materno, per una volta, perché sente che riservargli uno sguardo di sufficienza sarebbe davvero crudele da parte sua questa volta. "Mi stai chiedendo di fare squadra contro i troll, Dave?"  
"Sì! Cioè... no! No, assolutamente. Parlo di altro, Rose."  
Rose non risponde, lo guarda soltanto, quasi cerca di leggergli la risposta addosso e quando si rende conto che gli occhi di Strider restano incollati al pavimento, incapaci di di osservarla senza lo schermo delle lenti scure, ricorda come tremava solo qualche notte prima e quanto erano spaventate le sue carezze. "Di altro che ha a che fare con quello che è successo tra di noi?"  
Dave annuisce. "Senti, lo so che è un casino, d'accordo?" Sospira poi, stanco di vergognarsi anche se continua a farlo. E' stato in tensione fino a questo momento, fin da quando si è svegliato quella mattina e ha deciso di dirle tutto, quindi parlare sembra quasi una liberazione anche se l'idea di farlo davvero gli fa venire voglia di nascondersi. "Ed è vero che siamo fatti dello stesso materiale genetico ectoplasmatico, ma non siamo gemelli in senso stretto. Sarebbe come fare due biscotti con lo stesso impasto e dire che sono parenti. Non ci va nemmeno vicino! Fra tutte le cose possibili, la cosa più giusta è che forse siamo la stessa persona."  
Rose continua ad ascoltare in silenzio fino alla fine, il suo viso è così immobile e i suoi occhi così distanti che Dave non sa che cosa pensare e questo lo getta nello sconforto più totale. E' già difficile togliersi di dosso la corazza e parlare sinceramente, ma non sortire alcun effetto è davvero tremendo.  
"Questa era la tua unica preoccupazione?" Chiede Rose alla fine. "Che potremmo essere imparentati?"  
Dave si stringe nelle spalle, confuso. "Sembrava il problema più pressante," borbotta.  
Rose sorride. "Non lo è. Direi che dopo essere finita all'interno di un videogioco, aver perso e rischiato di distruggere tutto con una bomba che in realtà non c'era per finire a viaggiare su un asteroide insieme ad un gruppo di creature aliene con la consapevolezza di essere il clone di mia madre che è anche mia figlia è abbastanza per farmi concludere che non me ne frega niente se il nostro DNA rasenta pericolosamente la linea della fratellanza," gli spiega, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Quindi, se qui per dirmi che ti piaccio?"  
"Forse," borbotta Dave, arrossendo di nuovo.  
"Strider," lo gela lei, subito, severissima.  
"D'accordo! Va bene! Mi piaci! Contenta?" Sbotta Dave, isterico. "Che cosa deve fare un uomo per esternare i propri sentimenti senza per questo venire umiliato in questo..."  
Ma Rose lo bacia, e Dave decide che tutto sommato non è andata poi così male.

 

**Day Five: Write a scene ~~in eight sentences~~ in which someone's going through his/her version of "It's a Wonderful Life."**

Il loro neonato amore – oltre ad essere una definizione indecente che Dave non solo non adotterebbe mai, ma nemmeno vuole riconoscere come sequenza di aggettivi e sostantivi formanti una frase di senso compiuto nella propria lingua – non cambia affatto la situazione dell'asteroide, come del resto molto raramente accade in questi casi. Difatti, contrariamente a quanto raccontano le storie cinematografiche e i grandi racconti d'amore nella storia della letteratura, a nessuno frega mai niente se due si mettono insieme, stanno insieme, o sembrano impegnati in effusioni di tipo vagamente intimo. Dave e Rose non si dedicano a nessuna delle tre cose, se non quando nessuno può vederli, perciò non solo non cambiano la vita sull'asteroide, ma nessuno si rende proprio conto che Strider ha finalmente rimorchiato, il che da un certo punto di vista – quello di Dave – è un po' fastidioso, ma consapevole che non saprebbe come gestirne le conseguenze, riconosce i propri limiti e impara a conviverci.  
Questo finché il clown pazzo non si fa vivo di nuovo dopo mesi che nessuno lo aveva più visto – tranne forse Karkat, il quale per tutto questo tempo si è rifiutato di ammettere di sapere dove fosse per non rendere ancora più palese che la situazione dei suoi quadranti rossi è ancora più incasinata della sua testa – dimostrando che, ovunque sia stato era un posto molto vicino ai condotti dell'aria perché è a conoscenza di dettagli che non dovrebbe sapere e che nessuno potrebbe avergli mai raccontato. Uno, per l'appunto, è che gli Strider-Lalonde hanno intrecciato biblicamente i rami dell'albero genealogico e ci hanno fatto una bella gerla.  
Il clown compare una mattina, praticamente dal nulla, e si comporta come se fosse sempre stato lì. Dave alza lo sguardo dai piatti che sta riparando e se lo ritrova davanti, perdendo per altro tutta la sua leggendaria compostezza e ribaltandosi sulla sedia. Rose stacca gli occhi dal libro solo quando lo sente picchiare la testa per terra, ma non dice una parola perché lo vede subito rialzarsi e rimettere gli occhiali da sole a posto. La presenza di Gamzee, invece, essendo per qualche ragione più prevedibile delle assurdità di Dave, l'aveva già intuita perciò si limita a sollevare una mano in saluto.  
Fortunatamente, Gamzee si è ripulito dal disastro che ha combinato quasi un anno fa e, anche se i graffi sulla sua faccia sono ancora lì dov'erano, adesso si sono schiariti, trasformandosi in cicatrici. In più ha fatto sparire i vecchi abiti imbrattati di sangue e, sebbene Dave non possa proprio dire di gioire nel vederlo indossare una brachetta che sposta tutta l'attenzione sulla sua mercanzia troll, quale che sia, è senz'altro felice di non vederlo grondare puzzolente brodaglia multicolore.  
"Ciao," è la prima cosa che dice, con un sospiro e un sorriso perso, segno che da qualche parte, ad un certo punto, deve aver trovato una bottiglia di Faygo. Meno male, perché Karkat è impegnato a litigare con qualcuno – probabilmente se stesso – o a leggere cose che Dave sta cercando di dimenticare. Poi si issa sul tavolo, penzolando le lunghe gambe che quasi toccano terra e si mette a fissarli entrambi da così vicino che riescono a vedere le sfumature più scure dei suoi occhi gialli. "Voi due siete i miei due stronzi preferiti, sapete?" Dice poi con un altro sospiro soddisfatto. "Tu in particolare," aggiunge indicando Rose con un dito.  
Dave si acciglia e sposta la sedia girevole fino a mandarla gentilmente a sbattere contro quella di Rose, entrando così di nuovo nel campo visivo del troll. "Che cosa vuoi?" Chiede, annoiato.  
Gamzee si gira verso di lui molto lentamente. Tutto in lui è rallentato come se vivesse su un altro piano di esistenza dove il tempo va tre volte più lento. Dave si annoia solo ad aspettare che finisca di voltarsi. A volte anche Rose è così e Dave vorrebbe urlare, ma alla fine lei può fare quello che vuole. "Io non voglio niente, amico, cioè sto bene così, ma grazie," dice annuendo con calma. Rimane a sorridergli per almeno un minuto e poi si riattiva, come fosse entrato in stand-by. "E insomma, dimmi, hai abbracciato il miracolo, eh?"  
Dave vorrebbe potergli dare i piatti in testa ma questo comporterebbe romperli di nuovo e probabilmente farsi ammazzare, e non è ancora pronto per questo. "Non so di che cosa stai parlando e non mi interessa," dice. "Perché non vai a cercare il tuo migliore amico? Credo si stia trastullando con i suoi porno, magari puoi dargli una mano."  
"Questa ti è uscita male," commenta Rose, senza cambiare espressione.  
"Lalonde dammi tregua," replica lui, senza voltarsi.  
Gamzee sorride, totalmente da un'altra parte. Li guarda come se non potessero vederlo, e come fossero la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo, anche. "Il caos è solo un'illusione, sapete?" Dice all'improvviso, annuendo con un'aria così severa da essere ridicola. "Sono i miracoli in azione. Non c'è caos, c'è solo..."  
La frase rimane in sospeso una quantità infinita di tempo. Dave è convinto che Gamzee rimarrà lì fermo con le mani a mazz'aria, la bocca aperta e arrotondata in quella 'O' per sempre, immobile e privo di fiato per l'eternità. Ma poi il tempo di Gamzee riparte, come se qualcuno avesse premuto il bottone giusto. Dave è quasi certo che al cervello di quel troll manchi improvvisamente l'elettricità ad intervalli irregolari. "...il miracolo!" Esclama, allargando le braccia e avvicinandosi così tanto a Dave da alitargli in faccia.  
"Sì, interessante," dice Dave, del tutto disinteressato, facendosi indietro.  
"Non solo la vostra unione di tipo sessuale è un miracolo," insiste Gamzee, con un sorriso così inappropriato che Dave diventa dello stesso colore della propria maglia, "ma era anche necessaria. Bravi. Così sì fa. Era un atto fottutamente necessario e voi, amici miei, lo avete compiuto. Già."  
Le labbra di Rose si piegano quasi involontariamente in un sorrisetto ironico perché Gamzee è esilarante ai suoi occhi, ma soprattutto perché, al suo fianco, la temperatura di Dave ha probabilmente superato i quaranta gradi e sta andando a fuoco per l'imbarazzo.  
"D'accordo, bene," tossicchia Dave, agitatissimo. "Grazie? Siamo contenti. Ora, potresti prendere le tue trombette, le tue clave, la tua persona e riportare il tutto in qualunque anfratto buio tu abbia passato tutto questo tempo osservandoci con gli occhi sporgenti? Vai a fare Gollum da un'altra parte."  
Gamzee sorride di nuovo, poi si stende sul tavolo a pancia sotto e ondeggia le gambe dietro la schiena. Dave riesce a levare di mezzo i suoi piatti giusto in tempo.  
"E sai perché è necessario, caro il mio stronzo?" Dice Gamzee, dolcemente. "Perché se voi non mescolaste i vostri umori nel secchio alla maniera umana, cose brutte e per niente miracolose succederebbero. Prendete la Condesce, ad esempio. Devastarebbe il vostro mondo, e voi due? Privi del sacro e fottuto fuoco della lussuria che vi divora costringendovi a rotolarvi come larve nei vostri effluvi, non vi parlereste, non fareste squadra e nessuno dei due ucciderebbe i due clown – si certo questa parte è un po' fastidiosa ma, ehi, non ce l'ho con voi stronzi, cioè, lo capisco che quelli avevano passato il limite – il regno di quella figlia di un gran pesce non sarebbe messo in discussione e forse, chissà, nemmeno i vostri figli-genitori nascerebbero. Figli-genitori, siete un sacco strani voialtri."  
"Ho voglia di vomitare e non so nemmeno di cosa sta parlando," commenta Dave, con la faccia nauseata e un colorito vagamente cadaverico. "Ora voglio contemporaneamente rimettere e chiedere informazioni."  
"Credo si stia riferendo al nostro universo post-scratch," annuisce Rose. "Ma, Gamzee, noi non abbiamo nessun controllo su quello che succede in quell'universo. Le nostre azioni non si ripercuotono su quella linea temporale."  
"Eppure avete copulato lo stesso," sorride lui e alza entrambe le braccia. "Miracolo!"  
Rose si copre gli occhi e si massaggia le tempie. Al suo fianco, Dave cade di faccia sul tavolo e implora Dei tentacolari che non ha mai visto di ucciderlo e di liberarlo per sempre del peso dell'esistenza.

 

**Day Six: Write a scene ~~in six sentences~~ in which a character is searching for someone in the last moments of the end of the world.**

Dave ricorda perfettamente come sono andate le cose prima dello scratch. Naturalmente, ha sempre avuto una buona memoria – non puoi pretendere di essere un cavaliere del tempo e andare avanti e indietro su centinaia di linee temporali diverse senza riuscire a tenere a mente i cambiamenti che generi ad ogni passo che fai – ma la sensazione di inevitabilità che ha provato la notte in cui ha capito che stava per finire tutto per entrambi, quella gli è rimasta incollata alla pelle. Così, quando la prova di nuovo, la riconosce immediatamente e l'inquietudine gli si chiude intorno alla gola allo stesso identico modo. Il suo cuore aumenta i battiti e sa che in quel momento – l'attimo sospeso tra la fine del conto alla rovescia e lo scoppio della bomba – quando ha cercato Rose con lo sguardo e l'ha trovata al suo fianco, ha provato dolore perché anche lei sarebbe morta, ma anche consolazione perché non sarebbe stato solo. Si sente ancora un po' in colpa per essere stato felice di averla con sé prima di morire, avrebbe dovuto essere più eroico.  
Così, nel buio in cui si trova ora, si volta a cercarla, ma stavolta lei non c'è. Stupidamente si aspettava di vederla vestita di rosa come allora, anche se hanno abbandonato i pigiami molto tempo fa, ma non c'è niente di fianco a lui. Solo il buio più nero che abbia mai visto, la sua gola stretta e la sensazione terrificante che qualcosa nel buio si stia muovendo nella sua direzione senza che lui possa vederlo. Si dibatte ma non riesce a muoversi e nella paura che lo assale il suo unico pensiero è trovare Rose.  
Apre gli occhi di scatto e solo allora si rende conto che la voce di lei lo stava chiamando da un po', il ronzio distante che permeava l'oscurità dietro le sue palpebre era Rose che ripeteva il suo nome sempre più in ansia. Si volta a guardarla e stavolta lei c'è, seduta nel letto accanto a lui.  
"Dave, che succede?" Gli chiede, lo sguardo severo ma preoccupato.  
Lui l'abbraccia soltanto, la stringe forte e per quella notte non la lascia più andare.

 

**Day Seven: Write a breakup scene ~~in three sentences without giving the reason for it or using dialogue.~~**

Quando Dave le dice che stare insieme è stata una pessima idea e che non vuole più saperne, la faccia di Rose resta assolutamente immobile. La linea perfetta del naso, la curva bellissima e severa della sua mascella identica a quella di Dave, perfino la fronte perennemente corrucciata, niente si muove. Tutto resta esattamente com'è, come se Dave non avesse detto niente. Ma i suoi occhi sono vivissimi, infuocati e così pieni di rabbia che bastano da soli ad esprimere chiaramente tutto quello che prova.  
Dave vorrebbe ritrattare, Dio solo sa se per un attimo non sta per farlo, dirle che era ironico, naturalmente, che non ci pensa nemmeno per scherzo, ma non lo fa.  
Non lo fa perché la paura che ha provato nei due giorni passati è stata così violenta da ridurlo a pezzi, e non lo fa perché ha pianto così tanto che non vuole rischiare di farlo mai più, non in questo modo, almeno. "Rose, sai perfettamente che è meglio così," le dice per convincere se stesso, più che lei. Ma Rose non ha bisogno di essere convinta. Rose prende le sue decisioni da sola e quando capisce che lui non è venuto lì a parlarle ma a scaricarle addosso una scelta che ha preferito fare da solo, non tenta nemmeno di fargli cambiare idea. Prende la propria decisione, si volta e si allontana senza dire una parola e per giorni sembrerà che non voglia parlargli più.  
Dave sente una fitta fortissima al petto e pensa che sia questo che succede quando dicono che il cuore si spezza. Ha la sensazione che non sarà mai più in grado di uscire da questo stato di soffocamento in cui si trova ora, dove ha l'impressione di non aver abbastanza aria da respirare, che se la sia portata via tutta Rose quando gli ha dato le spalle e si è allontanata.  
Cerca di sopravvivere pensando che non c'era altro modo. Quando Jack gli è comparso davanti all'improvviso due giorni fa, Dave era convinto che sarebbe morto. E' spuntato fuori dal nulla e lui non aveva con sé nemmeno la spada, era totalmente impreparato. E Rose si è messa in mezzo.  
Se chiude gli occhi, Dave la vede ancora saltare nel breve spazio vuoto tra lui e Jack e poi atterrare a due metri da lui, con un fianco ferito e il sangue che esce a macchiare l'abito arancione.  
Quel colpo avrebbe aperto la testa a lui e invece a quasi aperto la pancia a Rose.  
Se si è salvata è solo perché Kanaya l'ha ricucita – Kanaya! Un troll! Una che forse non ha nemmeno uno stomaco o lo ha dalla parte opposta! Una che di esseri umani non sa quasi niente – e lui che ha fatto? Lui ha pianto come un bambino e le ha tenuto la mano.  
Non sa nemmeno chi e come abbia cacciato Jack perché tutto ciò che ha visto da quel momento in poi è stato il corpo di Rose che non si muoveva. Per riflesso, Dave ha smesso di fare qualunque cosa, avrebbe smesso anche di respirare se avesse potuto, e le è rimasto accanto finché non ha riaperto gli occhi.  
A quel punto ha capito che una responsabilità così grande non la voleva. Se Rose doveva morire, lo avrebbe fatto per tentare di salvare se stessa, non lui.  
La guarda allontanarsi e non sa come si eviteranno su un asteroide che a stento riesce ad ospitarli tutti, ma è disposto a provarci se questo gli permetterà di farsi aprire la testa, la prossima volta.  
E lei, almeno, sarà al sicuro.

 

**Day Eight: Write two characters' second kiss ~~in two sentences~~.**

Dave ha scritto le sue sedici barre anche oggi, ma quando le rilegge, non c'è una strofa che abbia un senso, sono solo parole una dietro all'altra che mancano di sentimento. E' che si sente vuoto e non importa quanto ci provi o quanto si distragga, è ancora così inquieto per la decisione che ha preso, che tutto ciò che riesce a fare è spegnere il cervello e lasciare che le mani scrivano da sole, senza una guida. Quello che ne esce, però, è un'accozzaglia di versi che a ripeterli a voce alta sono solo rumore.  
Non ha mai usato Rose come musa e non cerca di usarla adesso, ma sembra che stare lontano da lei gli impedisca di scrivere bene, come se sapere che Rose avrebbe letto i suoi testi lo spronasse a dare il massimo per vedere se anche Miss Grammatica di Quattro Secoli Fa ne avrebbe capita la sottigliezza.  
E in effetti non è così folle che fosse così. Per mesi, dopo che l'ha conosciuta, non hanno fatto altro che sfidarsi a gare di eloquenza e non gli era mai riuscito con nessuno gareggiare a quel modo anche se scrivevano e parlavano su due registri completamente diversi. Erano il giorno e la notte che non li puoi giudicare insieme perché sono entrambi così perfetti da non poter occupare lo stesso posto, ma perfettamente in grado di dividersi equamente quello che c'è.  
Chiude il portatile e si lascia andre sul letto improvvisamente enorme ora che lei non c'è. Guarda il soffitto scuro della sua stanza e per la prima volta si ferma e si lascia prendere da i ricordi che lo inseguono da una settimana. Il primo a raggiungerlo è uno che lo fa sorridere.  
C'è Rose che studia i suoi manoscritti sugli Antenati mentre lui finisce di scrivere uno dei testi migliori di sempre. E' convinto che lei sia sommersa fin sopra i capelli nella storia antica dei troll. Quando Rose si mette a leggere qualcosa che le interessa, è difficile staccarla dal testo fino a che non ne ha raggiunto l'ultima parola e anche allora la vedi che cerca con gli occhi una nota a pie' di pagina, una didascalia, qualunque cosa che le è sfuggita e che possa ancora darle informazioni. Così Dave è sicuro che se abbassa lo sguardo per qualche istante, il tempo di rileggere l'ultima strofa, non succederà niente e troverà Rose esattamente come l'ha lasciata quando tornerà a sollevare lo sguardo. E invece no. Quando lo fa lei e lì vicino a lui e Dave fa appena in tempo a capire che cos'è successo che lei gli si preme addosso e lo bacia. E' stato dopo l'imbarazzante annuncio e Dave non era pronto ad essere così a suo agio ma, come al solito, Rose sì.  
Il ricordo gli scalda il cuore per tutto il tempo che dura, ma quando finisce lo lascia più vuoto e più al freddo di prima. Per un attimo ha l'impulso di aspettarne un altro, ma sa che non durerebbe a lungo nemmeno quello e allora ricomincia a correre perché non lo prendano più.  
Si tira su il cappuccio della felpa, si rannicchia di lato e cerca di non pensare.

 

**Day Nine: Ask ~~flist~~ Liz for prompts. Write something ~~one sentence each~~ for the first five prompts you receive.**

1\. dal punto di vista di rose

Rose non ha mai dovuto sforzarsi per capire Dave. Sono simili al punto che per lei capire i suoi processi mentali non è poi così complicato, ma purtroppo sono anche abbastanza diversi l'uno dall'altra da farla infuriare quando il modo in cui affronta le cose è così comprensibile eppure così totalmente illogico dal suo punto di vista. Quando quella cosa fra loro è iniziata, Rose lo sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo e difatti non lo ha fatto. Ha lasciato che le cose facessero il loro corso, le ha impostate in una certa direzione quando non collaboravano, ma non lo ha mai preso da parte per spiegargli che non era solo la condivisione di materiale genetico ad attirarli l'uno verso l'altra e di sicuro non era quella vaga maturità che li distingueva – poco, ma quel tanto che bastava – sia da Jade che da Jack, ancora troppo spensierati da vedere le cose come le vedevano loro.  
Rose ha capito immediatamente che l'attrazione che sentiva era di un tipo ben preciso, lo sapeva già quando erano ancora dietro lo schermo di un computer, ma incontrarsi, vederlo, l'ha resa una certezza e lei, che è sempre stata più sveglia e più avanti persino di lui, aveva capito che Dave provava lo stesso. Le vibrazioni che emanava, il modo in cui la guardava, era tutto così chiaro che le veniva da sorridere ogni volta che lui agiva seguendo i propri istinti anche quando era del tutto inconsapevole di farlo. Quelle erano le uniche volte in cui si permetteva di usare l'aggettivo "carino", un vocabolo che aveva eliminato dal proprio vocabolario all'età di sei anni, quando aveva capito che sua madre non diceva altro, o almeno tentava di biascircarlo.  
La notte in cui Dave ha smesso di agitarsi, lei ha provato a fare quel passo avanti che in una qualsiasi altra situazione lo avrebbe spaventato a morte e lui, con le difese abbassate, si è lasciato prendere per mano.  
Non sarebbe stato possibile in nessun altro modo e, d'altronde, Rose non avrebbe permesso altrimenti. Lei non è una damigella da salvare e Dave, grazie all'ironia che gli sta tanto a cuore, è molto buono e molto coraggioso ma è quanto di più lontano esista da un cavaliere.  
Rose ricorda la loro prima volta molto teneramente, che è una cosa che non fa spesso. I suoi ricordi sono precisi o confusi, ma non le capita mai di giudicarli perché sarebbe inutile. Quella notte però è diversa, è come se l'avesse aspettata tutta la vita. E non è sicura che nel loro caso questo modo di dire non sia in realtà veritiero in qualche modo. Per come sono nati e per il motivo che li ha portati al mondo, Rose non può dire con certezza che non abbiano vissuto la loro intera esistenza per poi ritrovarsi. Non sembra così stupido ed esagerato questo concetto, se applicato a loro.  
Quando la testa di Dave ha finalmente raggiunto tutto il resto di lui – in tutte le accezioni che una frase del genere può generare – Rose sapeva che non era finita lì, che vederlo balbettare e parlare di razze aliene contro le quali fare comunella solo per dirle che l'amava non era la fine di un interminabile viaggio, bensì l'inizio dell'ennesimo problema che lei avrebbe affrontato come affrontava ogni cosa con lui, e cioè mettendolo di fronte alle cose per com'erano e poi lasciandogliele gestire come preferiva, perché Dave è capace di ritrovarsi quando finisce in un bicchier d'acqua, il problema è che non ci si immerge senza una spinta.  
Quando Jack ha attaccato, Rose non ha esattamente pensato a quello che stava facendo perché non ce n'è stato il tempo. Ha visto Dave a terra, ha visto che era disarmato e si è messa in mezzo consapevole che due aghi da calza non avrebbero fermato la spada. Sperava che la mancasse, forse. O che Dave avesse tempo sufficiente per rotolare via. In quell'attimo sospeso tra il colpo e la ferita, appena prima di perdere i sensi, ha sperato che non fosse come allora perché aver saputo una volta che avrebbero chiuso gli occhi per non riaprirli più era già sufficiente, non voleva ripetere l'esperienza.  
Quando Dave la lascia, due giorni dopo, Rose per la prima volta non vuole capire.  
Ovviamente non gli crede, lo sa che la sta lasciando perché ha avuto paura, perché lei s'è messa in mezzo e ha rischiato di morire, ma è un ragionamento così stupido ai suoi occhi che preferisce fingere di non avere la minima idea del perchè suo fratello la stia guardando negli occhi e le dica una cosa simile. Resta immobile di fronte a lui e lascia che l'eco delle sue parole si perda nell'aria. Non muove nemmeno un muscolo e spera che lui, distratto dalla severità con cui lo guarda, dalla rabbia che gli sta riversando addosso, non senta la crepa profondissima che le sta dividendo in due il cuore. Sente grimRose risalire dal profondo di quella crepa e artigliarla dall'interno, pronta ad aprirsi un varco fino all'esterno. Sa che se resta ferma a guardarlo, si perderà di nuovo nelle tenebre che porta dentro e non vuole farlo, vuole lasciare uno spiraglio di luce, rimanere ancorata alla realtà presente e avere la possibilità poi di tornare da lui e con lui in qualsiasi forma sarà possibile allora. Per la prima volta abbassa lo sguardo, perché non ce la fa più a sopportare quanto brucia, si gira e si allontana senza più voltarsi indietro.

2\. karkat fa il consulente sentimentale

Quando Karkat entra nella stanza seguito da un Gamzee particolarmente di cattivo umore, Dave non è in condizione di vedere nessuno; ma d'altronde non lo è da più di una settimana, per cui Karkat nemmeno si stupisce di trovarlo disteso sul letto a scarabocchiare vignette di "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff" pessime perfino per i suoi standard, circondato da ogni genere di cianfrusaglie, la maggior parte delle quali il troll non sa nemmeno che cosa siano. Lui e Gamzee rimangono per un po' sulla porta, ma Dave non dà segno di averli visti o, alternativamente, di interessarsi al fatto che sono lì.  
Fosse per Karkat, che al momento ha il non trascurabile problema di essere rimasto con solo quattro bottiglie di Faygo da somministrare con grande parsimonia al suo migliore amico, girerebbero sui tacchi e tornerebbero indietro ma Gamzee lo spinge in avanti e lo incoraggia con un cenno secco della testa.  
Karkat lo guarda storto, borbotta qualcosa nella sua lingua e infine si schiarisce la voce. "Strider," lo apostrofa col cipiglio per nulla intimidatorio di uno che non ha la minima idea di come si possa mai essere severi nella vita, "non credi sia ora di finirla?"  
"Vantas, levati dai coglioni," replica Dave, continuando a colorare fuori dai margini il culo rosso e aggettante di Sweet Bro.  
Karkat fa un respiro profondo mentre tutto il suo corpo si arriccia e si comprime su se stesso pronto ad esplodere insieme all'urlo che già fa capolino in fondo alla sua gola. Per altro, vedere per terra qualcuno dei pastelli di Terezi e sapere che è stata qui a leccare tutto quello che la circondava, non lo aiuta a mantenere la calma. "Dal momento che sono venuto fin qui a dimostrarti il mio supporto e la mia preoccupazione, potresti anche scollare gli occhi da quell'orrore che chiami arte e ringraziare, sai? Essere gentile di tanto in tanto non ti ucciderebbe mica, anche se non sarebbe una gran perdita."  
Dave non schioda gli occhi da quello che sta facendo. "La prossima volta metterò un secchio sopra la porta, così quando ti verrà la brillante idea di sentirti libero di entrare in camera mia, ti cadrà in testa e sarà bello vederti avere una crisi isterica e poi dondolare in un angolo per ore. Oh no, aspetta! Questo è successo davvero."  
"Senti un po' testina acornica che non sei altro, cerca di mostrare un po' di rispetto per uno che non ti conosce e si prende la briga di venire a vedere se ti sei impiccato al soffitto oppure no!"  
Dave si gira di scatto, calcandosi gli occhiali sul naso: "Tanto per cominciare 'cornico' non è un aggettivo, quindi non puoi usare nessun a- privativo. Al massimo sarebbe cornuto, ma su questa strada non voglio nemmeno incamminarmi. Punto secondo, nessuno ha chiesto a te o alle tue corna arrotondate, che nonostante il divario culturale, posso ben comprendere siano un segno di bassa virilità, di venire qua a rompermi le palle. Quindi adesso prendi e ti accompagni da solo fuori dalla porta e la richiudi anche, sempre che tu sia in grado di arrivare alla maniglia."  
A quel punto Karkat inizia a ribollire, letteralmente. "Bene! Sai cosa? Per me puoi anche lasciarti morire qui dentro, cosa vuoi me ne fotta? Anzi, meno sei libero di andare in giro a spargere feromoni e più probabilità abbiamo di non mischiarci con la vostra stupida razza! Non che con la prima persona plurale io intenda anche me stesso! Gamzee, vieni, andiamocene!"  
Karkat si volta verso l'amico e finisce per sbatterci contro perché il clown non sembra intenzionato ad andare da nessuna parte. Con il volto severo reso inquietante dal perenne sorriso biancastro che ha sulla faccia, gli mette le mani sulle spalle e lo fa girare di nuovo. "Riprovaci," sibila tra i denti appuntiti.  
"Gamzee, quello è un ingrato che non si merita nessun aiuto da parte di chiunque, soprattutto da me."  
Il clown non cambia espressione e stringe un po' la presa in modo che Karkat non possa voltarsi ancora. "Riprovaci!" Sbotta.  
Karkat guarda Dave e ringhia. "Bene! Siediti!"  
"Fottiti!"  
Karkat si volta verso Gamzee, che non gli dà il tempo di farlo completamente e fa di nuovo in modo che fronteggi Dave. "Gamzee, lo hai senti-"  
"Riprovaci."  
"Strider, ma che cazzo di problema hai?" Bercia Karkat, isterico.  
"Io non ho nessun problema!"  
"E' tua sorella, vero?" Karkat grida ancora più forte.  
"Sì!" Sbraita Dave.  
"E allora siediti, porca puttana!"  
Dave si siede di scatto e non sa nemmeno perché. Forse lo spostamento d'aria delle loro urla non gli ha lasciato nessun'altra scelta. Furioso, Karkat lo raggiunge sul letto e si siede anche lui. Sulla porta, Gamzee approva con un altro cenno della testa.  
Per qualche minuto se ne stanno tutti e tre in silenzio a fissare il vuoto e ad aspettare che il giusto modo di affrontare l'argomento scenda dal cielo e si sveli ai loro occhi come una ballerina di lap dance, ma questo naturalmente non succede, pertanto Karkat è costretto a prendere in mano la situazione. "Dunque, qualche tempo fa eravamo su questo asteroide, noi troll e voi due umani ed era già abbastanza complicato. Poi tu decidi che ti piace Rose, quadrante rosso, matespritship proprio, tutto il pacchetto. E io penso 'okay, va bene, meglio così, insomma, è normale che questa cosa succeda.' Poi tu prendi e scegli cosa, esattamente? Che non provi più sentimenti rossi di nessun tipo per lei?"  
Dave guarda altrove. "Già."  
Karkat annuisce, cercando di dare un senso a quello che sta sentendo. "Può capitare certo. I quadranti tendono a vacillare," ammette. "E quidi che cos'hai da essere così triste?"  
Dave lo guarda. "Non so se sei scemo tu o se davvero il gap culturale che ci divide impedisce al tuo cervello alieno di capire questa cosa semplicissima. Non mi piace starle lontano, va bene?"  
"Per questo c'è una soluzione: avvicinati."  
Dave ringhia infastidito. "Non posso," sibila tra i denti. "Trovami questo quadrante, Vantas. Si chiama 'Ti-amo-ma-non-mi-avvicino-altrimenti-potresti-sacrificarti-per-salvarmi-il-culo'. Ce l'avete?"  
Karkat sa che dovrebbe sentirsi offeso da questo palese tentativo di ironizzare su una questione così importante della cultura troll come i quadranti, ma deve ammettere che la situazione che Dave sta descrivendo lo intriga. A livello culturale.  
"Quindi," inizia molto lentamente, "hai paura che i sentimenti rossi di Rose possano portarla a mettere la tua vita prima della sua e questo ti rende triste. Per evitarlo, hai deciso di fingere di non avere sentimenti di alcun colore per lei. Però li avete ancora entrambi, dico bene?"  
"Sì, ovviamente ma spero che col tempo le cose cambino e lei smetta di amarmi."  
Karkat lancia un'occhiata stranita a Gamzee che gli fa segno di andare avanti. "Secondo la mia esperienza quando ci sono dei sentimenti, questi non svaniscono ma mutano. Il che significa che Rose potrebbe iniziare ad odiarti perche l'hai lasciata, il che la trasformerebbe nella tua kismesis. A quel punto, in caso di pericolo, lei potrebbe comunque sentirsi spronata a salvarti. Oppure, potrebbe essere lei stessa il pericolo. E tu pensi che così sia meglio?"  
"No che non è meglio!" Replica Dave, confuso.  
Karkat stringe il pugno e si morde la lingua perché tutto ciò è illogico ma sa che deve risolverlo perché se non lo fa, Gamzee non lo farà mai più uscire da quella stanza e, contando che non ha Faygo sotto mano, probabilmente li ucciderà anche entrambi entro un paio d'ore. "Lascia che ti aiuti ad inquadrare la situazione, Strider. Tu stai male perché stai mentendo e nel mentire puoi solo o lasciare le cose com'erano prima con l'aggiunta che state male entrambi, oppure cambiarle in modo tale che sarà lei a fare del male a te prima o poi."  
Dave si rende conto subito che Karkat ha ragione, d'altronde non è che non lo sapesse già da prima. Anche senza scomodare la struttura inutilmente complicata dei quadranti di Alternia, è facile capire che adesso stanno male entrambi per qualcosa che potrebbe anche non succedere mai e che Dave la sta proteggendo anche se lei non vuole; però non ha voglia di ammetterlo perché questo renderebbe Vantas una persona insostenibile. "Non puoi capire," dice soltanto. "E' molto più complicato di così."  
Karkat scuote la testa e si alza. "Io capisco solo che tu sei qui a disegnare male i tuoi fumetti e lei è in laboratorio a leggere la stessa pagina da giorni e che questo non salverà nessuno dei due nel caso Jack decidesse di attaccarci di nuovo. Almeno l'altra volta vi siete salvati entrambi."  
Gamzee sembra soddisfatto del tentativo, perciò fa il primo passo fuori dalla stanza e Karkat può seguirlo, finalmente libero di occuparsi dei suoi problemi. "Pensaci su Strider, quest'aria cupa sta soffocando l'intero asteroide." Poi chiude la porta e sparisce.

3\. rose e kanaya

Kanaya la osserva senza dire una parola per ore.  
In realtà, l'ha osservata senza dire una parola per giorni, cercando di capire che cosa stesse succedendo con esattezza. A differenza di Karkat che non fa che criticare o trovare disgustoso ciò che per cultura non gli appartiene – ma d'altronde lui arriva all'eccesso di trovare disgustoso persino se stesso a volte, quindi forse non conta –, Kanaya è morbosamente affascinata dalla razza con la quale per caso hanno la possibilità di convivere. Anche prima di incontrarla di persona, Kanaya ha cercato di sapere da Rose quanto più possibile sugli esseri umani ma, adesso che ce l'ha davanti, che può osservare con i propri occhi come si muovono, come si comportano, quello che pensano, non smetterebbe più di osservarli.  
Per questo, anche se Rose non parla mai di sé, Kanaya ha notato subito che qualcosa è cambiato. A dire la verità, le cose sono cambiate due volte, ma la prima Rose era molto più felice.  
Kanaya sa che Dave – stare con Dave – la rendeva felice. Non che nei giorni prima dell'incidente con Jack, la ragazza avesse cambiato atteggiamento. Era sempre rigida e vagamente severa, a volte distante come spesso lo sono le veggenti, ma i suoi occhi avevano una sfumatura particolare e le sue labbra si piegavano più spesso in un sorriso appena accennato. C'era qualcosa di totalmente diverso in lei, qualcosa che si accendeva violentemente e le illuminava il viso ogni volta che Dave era nei paraggi.  
A volte Kanaya ha percepito da lei un'onda simile anche nella propria direzione, anche se non altrettanto potente o altrettanto tenera, ma si è sempre mossa cautamente, ha sempre esitato a seguirla perché non ha mai capito se dovesse interpretarla alla stessa maniera.  
Come la prima volta, anche adesso Kanaya intuisce che qualcosa non va tra Rose e Dave, e lo fa prima di rendersi conto che i due non riescono più neanche a stare nella stessa stanza e che Rose non si allontana mai dal laboratorio finché non è assolutamente certa che tornando nella sua stanza non incrocerà il fratello. Dopo un'intera settimana, dispiaciuta di vederla star male e sentendo la mancanza delle loro lunghe chiacchierate, si azzarda a sederlesi accanto e con le mani in grembo, sospira.  
"Credo che dovrei iniziare questo dialogo dicendoti che sono consapevole che non si tratta di affari miei," mormora, pensando bene a quello che ha imparato finora, "ma nel caso tu volessi parlarne, io..."  
Rose non allontana lo sguardo dalla pagina che sta fissando e dalla quale non ha letto nemmeno una parola. Sul quaderno vuoto che tiene lì accanto a fatto solo qualche scarabocchio, come avesse lasciato che la mano si muovesse da sola piuttosto che scrivere. "No, grazie Kanaya. Sto bene," dice.  
La sua voce però trema e quella vibrazione insolita e stranamente calda ferisce Kanaya più di qualunque altra cosa, come se percepisse il dolore di Rose con la stessa intensità con cui lo prova lei. Immagina che questo dipenda dal fatto che le vuole bene. "D'accordo," annuisce, anche se sa che Rose mente. Non ha idea di che cos'altro fare. Poi però vede le lettere sul quaderno sbavarsi e la seconda lacrima che le cancella definitivamente. Non fa in tempo ad alzare lo sguardo sul viso di Rose che lei le si getta addosso e la abbraccia forte, disperatamente, iniziando a singhiozzare.  
Kanaya sente le lacrime dell'amica bagnarle il vestito e la stringe fra le braccia perché non sa cos'altro fare.

4\. terezi dà la propria opinione

"Era un sacco di tempo che non lo facevamo, vero?" Commenta Terezi, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, in direzione completamente opposta a dove si trova Dave. Sa perfettamente di averlo alle spalle e proprio per questo trova assolutamente inutile girare la testa quando non lo vedrà comunque.  
"Già," borbotta Dave, disteso sul letto. Avrà detto al massimo venti parole da quando Terezi è arrivata, ma a lei non importa, non ha davvero bisogno di sentirlo parlare.  
Terezi lascia scorrere la mano sul pavimento, le sue dita tastano con attenzione ogni centimetro che scorre lentamente sotto di loro finché non sfiorano qualcosa di diverso. Saggia con i polpastrelli la superfice porosa e vagamente più morbida del pastello a cera e poi lo porta alla bocca.  
La punta della lingua saetta fuori dalle labbra, e lo lecca appena.  
Il giallo ha un sapore aspro che poi si scioglie zuccherino sulla lingua, non va bene. Terezi cerca ancora e assaggia un pastello dopo l'altro: il sapore erbaceo ma fresco del verde, quello dolce e ferroso del rosso e quello ricco e vagamente acidulo del viola.  
"Terezi, stai colorando o sei venuta qui a fare merenda?" Sbotta Dave dopo averla osservata mettere in bocca praticamente l'intera collezione di pastelli.  
Terezi ride. La sua è una risata di gola, un po' roca, quasi maschile a volte. "Non riesco a trovare quello che mi serve," precisa.  
"E sarebbe?" Dave appoggia la matita e la osserva, seduta per terra con la testa appoggiata contro il suo letto.  
"Il rosa," risponde lei. "Non lo uso mai e lo perdo sempre, ma sto disegnando voi, perciò mi serve. Anche se sarebbe interessante vedere che sapore avreste da grigi."  
Dave si guarda intorno e poi scorge il pastello perduto in un angolo. Si china a raccoglierlo e quindi lo porge a Terezi. "Eccolo, ora smetti di leccare qualunque cosa, per favore."  
"Perché, ti dà fastidio?" Chiede, ridendo. Gli ha già annusato il colore in mano prima ancora che si avvicini, ma si riserva di leccarlo comunque, tanto per farlo arrabbiare.  
"Terezi!" Dave lascia andare il pastello che atterra di fianco alla troll e si pulisce le mani sui pantaloni. "Non puoi proprio evitarlo, vero?"  
"A dire il vero sì, ma è più divertente se lo faccio," commenta lei, recuperando il rosa e colorando come viene, più fuori che dentro i bordi del disegno.  
"Beh, smettila," replica infastidito Dave.  
Terezi lo sente muoversi un po', segno che si è girato di nuovo per disegnare. Non smette di sorridere. "Siamo molto nervosi, o sbaglio?" Chiede.  
Dave non risponde subito, ma poi sospira. "Lo so che lo sai, quindi non fingiamo che sia il contrario, d'accordo?"  
"Nessuno più di me è a favore della verità, lo sai," ridacchia Terezi. Recupera il giallo e colora i capelli di Dave sul disegno, anche se aleggiano qualche centimetro a destra della sua testa. "Devo ammettere che sono un po' offesa per il fatto che sei andato a parlare prima con Karkat piuttosto che venire da me. Pensavo fossimo amici."  
"Io non sono andato a parlare con Karkat, lui è venuto da me," precisa Dave. "Per altro scortato da quell'odioso clown allampanato."  
"Fa lo stesso. Avresti potuto venirmi a cercare quando è successo e io ti avrei consigliato sicuramente meglio di quanto può aver fatto Karkat. Lui crede di essere molto bravo con le questioni sentimentali, e devo ammettere che ha un certo talento, ma non è molto delicato."  
"Me ne sono accorto. E' arrivato qui e mi ha abbaiato addosso finché non sono stato a sentirlo e a quel punto ha cominciato a blaterare di quadranti come fa di solito."  
Terezi ride, forse un po' più affettuosamente di prima. "Sì, per lui qualunque cosa deve rientrare nello schema, il che è ridicolo se si pensa che dovrebbe essere il discendente di uno che è diventato famoso proprio amando oltre i quadranti," commenta con un sospiro. "Allora, posso dirti la mia?"  
"Ho alternative?"  
"Certo che no!" Terezi afferra la prima cosa che trova e che per caso è uno dei suoi peluche e gliela tira dietro, colpendono in testa come chiunque sembra in grado di fare, apparentemente. "Però ti prometto che ti piacerà."  
"Sentiamo."  
La troll si stringe nelle spalle e smette di disegnare. Guarda il muro come se fosse Dave. "Se le cose devono capitare, capitano. E' semplice. Questo significa che Jack potrebbe tornare, trovarla da sola e ucciderla. Tu vorresti dirmi che non ti sentiresti in colpa in quel caso? Che non penseresti: oh cavolo, avrei dovuto proteggerla? Lo faresti eccome. Quindi che senso ha stare lontani? Piuttosto, stalle accanto e se capita, cerca di non farla morire."  
"Tu non-"  
"E non dirmi che non capisco, Strider. Capisco benissimo, sono solo meno cagasotto di te," lo interrompe lei severamente.  
Anche Dave sorride, gli piacciono i modi spicci di Terezi. "Sai, Vantas mi ha detto più o meno la stessa cosa. A modo suo però."  
"Vedi? Io e Karkat siamo spesso sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda."  
Dave si solleva su un gomito. "A tal proposito..."  
"Continua a disegnare, Strider," lo gela subito lei, anche se lo fa ridendo. "Fammi sentire quelle matite stridere sulla carta. Non costringermi a venire lì a leccare tutto per vedere se stai lavorando."  
Dave per la prima volta dopo settimane scoppa a ridere e, forse, dentro di sé sta già pensando di andare da Rose, più tardi.

5\. rose e gamzee

Rose non ha paura di Gamzee, nonostante quello che gli altri le hanno raccontato.  
Forse non ce l'ha perché non era presente quando ha fatto la prima strage e vederlo trasportare in giro i cadaveri dei suoi amici per poi nasconderli chissà dove non l'ha impressionata più di tanto. Per quanto ne sa lei, quello potrebbe essere il suo modo di provare dolore per la loro morte, se poi li apre e ne usa il sangue per ridipingere le pareti, quelli non sono affari suoi.  
Così, quando la porta del laboratorio si apre e Gamzee entra caracollando, le gambe troppo lunghe e sottili per essere davvero aggraziato, lei non si scompone nemmeno. E' solo contenta che Kanaya si sia assentata per qualche minuto perché non è troppo sicura che sarebbe stata in grado di impedirle di farlo a pezzi, nel caso. "Ciao Gamzee," lo saluta.  
Il sorriso del clown è lento e assonnato, i suoi occhi lo sono altrettanto, segno inequivocabile che quell'intruglio arancione che somiglia ad aranciata ma non lo è per niente sta facendo effetto e tiene a bada qualunque bestia assassina viva nel corpo di Gamzee. Rose questo lo capisce, anche lei deve convivere con la sua parte oscura. Almeno Gamzee sa come tenerla sotto controllo e che cosa esattamente la fa scatenare. Tutto quello che lei sa è che una grande tristezza richiama grimRose in superficie, ma non vuole che succeda perché a lei non basta mandare giù zuccheri e coloranti per rimetterla a cuccia.  
"Ciao Rose," risponde il clown. Ci mette un tempo interminabile ad attraversare la stanza e questo nonostante le sue gambe coprano quasi un metro ad ogni passo. Come al solito si issa sul tavolo e per un po' se ne sta lì a contemplare il vuoto con le gambe penzoloni. "Non preoccuparti," esclama poi all'improvviso, tirandosi su dritto con la schiena. "Karkat mi ha fatto bere. E' bravo, KK."  
"Non preoccuparti," Rose gli sorride, un sorriso un po' triste ma è pur sempre un sorriso. E' strano come le venga più facile sorridere a lui piuttosto che a chiunque altro su quell'asteroide. Forse perché se guardi Gamzee abbastanza a lungo, quel suo modo di fare pacifico risucchia anche te. "Non ho paura."  
"Tu non devi mai averne," le dice lui e le porge la mano, il palmo aperto verso l'alto. Rose la osserva e si rende conto che ha dita lunghissime – forse fastidiosamente troppo per risultare davvero belle – che si piegano all'ultima falange come non riuscissero a stare completamente dritte. E le sue unghie sono più lunghe, più appuntite. Se si concentra abbastanza è come guardare la zampa di un qualche animale. Ciononostante, allunga la mano e lascia che Gamzee la stringa delicatamente. "Una come te, amica, che è andata fino in fondo al buio ed è tornata, è un miracolo. E io non spengo i miracoli, mai. Io li amo fottutamente i miracoli e amo anche te."  
Questo le strappa un altro sorriso. "Tu sei l'unico ad avere dei veri ricordi del tuo diretto antenato, non è così?"  
"Non sono ricordi," la mano di Gamzee trema nella sua, "sono sensazioni."  
Il clown resta di nuovo immobile, il suo sguardo scivola sul pavimento come non fosse più in grado di mantenerlo sul viso di Rose. Pur tenendolo per mano, lei lo sente allontanarsi da sé e istintivamente lo tira e lo chiama contemporaneamente. "Gamzee, resta qui," sussurra. In qualche modo sente l'energia nera che è dentro di lui e che è tenuta a bada dal Faygo, scivolare fuori qua e là al suo controllo. E' una sensazione così forte che non sa più se la sta sentendo sulla pelle o se anche questa è una visione di quello che succederà.  
Gamzee si risveglia di soprassalto, come fa sempre. Rose può immaginare che si perda nel buio come fa lei e se fa paura allo stesso modo, può solo provare una gran pena per lui.  
Gamzee la guarda per qualche secondo e sembra non riconoscerla, ma poi il suo sorriso si fa gentile. I suoi canini fanno appena capolino da dietro il labbro superiore mentre le accarezza la guancia. "Strider non mi piace," le dice scuotendo la testa come a sottolineare l'osservazione. "A te non piace il Faygo. Questa è la fottuta somiglianza, Rose. E' chiaro, ora?"  
Dave è il mio Faygo, pensa Rose. Dave è quello che mi tiene ancorata al presente.  
Chi meglio di un cavaliere del tempo potrebbe impedirle di perdersi in un futuro non ancora avvenuto, d'altronde?

 

 **Day Ten: Use these lyrics as a prompt: "There's only now/There's only here/Give in to love/Or live in fear" ("Another Day" from RENT) and write the last part of this horribly long story ~~in nine sentences~~.**

Quando si incontrano è notte fonda, anche se è difficile dirlo quando sei in mezzo allo spazio profondo e l'unica cosa che vedi è un tappeto di stelle che si estende all'infinito fin dove il tuo sguardo non può arrivare. Rose ricorda che su Derse la notte era bellissima, e la luna così luminosa che poteva perdere ore a guardarla. Allora la presenza di Dave era un calore rassicurante alle sue spalle, la certezza che era lì e ci sarebbe sempre stato, anche se non sapeva bene da dove le venisse questa sicurezza.  
"Mi sei mancato," gli dice. Le parole le escono di bocca naturalmente, come concludendo il pensiero nella propria testa. Non si vergogna a dirle perché sono vere e perché pensa ancora che se stanno male entrambi e soltanto colpa di Dave, perciò può permettersi di dire chiaramente quanto e come ha sofferto. Nonostante il tempo che ha avuto per pensare, per calmarsi e perdonare, non c'è riuscita.  
Non si aspetta che lui le risponda allo stesso modo, ma lo fa.  
"Anche tu," dice semplicemente e, per una volta non gli viene difficile farlo. Non arrossisce nemmeno. Quando si volta, riesce a guardarla negli occhi e, anche se ci prova con tutte le proprie forze, Rose non riesce a rimanere arrabbiata troppo a lungo perché il cuore le batte all'impazzata.  
Dave sembra stanco, ha gli occhi arrossati e sul viso l'espressione rassegnata che Rose sa esserci anche sul proprio. Non dormono bene, non mangiano quasi niente e sono così arrabbiati che tutto il loro corpo è teso e nervoso tutto il tempo.  
"Ho avuto paura," dice Dave dopo un po'. Allunga una mano e le sistema una ciocca bionda dietro l'orecchio. Lui sa che se la lascia andare, quella tornerà subito al suo posto, così lascia lì la mano e ne approfitta per sfiorare l'orecchio di Rose. Quando la tocca è come una scarica elettrica, solo che questa volta è preparato a riceverla. "Quando ho visto che non ti rialzavi da terra, mi si è fermato il cuore."  
"Come si è fermato a me quando ho visto che non avevi la spada," gli fa notare lei. "Ho avuto paura anch'io."  
Dave annuisce. "Lo so," ammette.  
"Hai fatto l'unica cosa che poteva farmi più male di Jack, Dave."  
Le labbra di suo fratello si chiudono in una linea diritta e per un lunghissimo istante lui non dice assolutamente niente. La guarda in un modo in cui non l'ha mai guardata prima d'ora. In quegli occhi Rose ha già visto tracce di gelosia, ma non la necessità e il desiderio che ci sono adesso. La sua mano scivola lungo il collo di rose, mentre le accarezza la guancia col pollice. "E' solo che se penso a come possono andare le cose, io non credo di farcela, Rose. Non sarei in grado di lasciarti andare se per qualche motivo ti succedesse qualcosa."  
"Non mi succederà niente," Rose lo dice con la stessa sicurezza con cui sapeva, allora, che lui non se ne sarebbe mai andato. Da qualche parte dentro di sè è certa che nulla può accaderle... "Se resti con me."  
Dave serra la mascella, in uno scatto irritato che però non si traduce alla sua mano che ancora la accarezza. "Come non ti è successo niente con Jack?"  
Rose sospira. "Sono stata io a mettermi in mezzo, non è colpa tua."  
"Lo hai fatto per me."  
Rose fa un passo avanti e giura dentro di sé che se Dave ne farà uno indietro non ci proverà nemmeno, ma Dave resta dov'è e quando lei gli arriva così vicina che lui riesce a sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra, la sua mano la attira involontariamente ancora più verso di sè. "L'avrei fatto anche se non ci fosse niente fra noi e lo rifarò, se devo."  
"Rose," Dave dice il suo nome quasi mugolando perché ormai è troppo vicina, troppo testarda e lui non ha la forza di contrastarla.  
"Strider?"  
Per questo alla fine cede, le sue labbra sanno di buono, sanno di loro e di casa e di tutto quello che gli manca quando lei non c'è. Se la stringe contro e pensa che se da solo non ce la fa, ce la faranno in due.  
E che per questo, dovesse morire, non permetterà a nessuno di portarla via.


End file.
